


Amato Discord

by seraphim_grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, an alley, the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amato Discord

Title: Amato Discord  
Author: Seraphim Grace  
Feedback: Always appreciated and replied to.  
Rating: NC17  
Pairings: Castiel/Dean  
Warnings: smut, smut and more smut. Total PWP  
Notes: inspired/plot (such as it is)nicked from the FMA doujinshi of the same name by GD Mechano.

 

The rain was thick, sheeting and sharp as needles. "In here," Castiel said taking Dean by the arm and leading him into the thin alleyway. He swung him around and pressed him against the wall, kissing him as people walked by with their heads down under their umbrellas. The rain was lancing and icy cold and he could taste it on Dean's skin as he kissed him. Dean always kissed like a dying man. He pressed his face against Castiel's as hard as he could, pushing his tongue against Castiel's and letting Castiel tilt his face up to plunder his mouth with his own tongue in response. Dean loved to kiss and Castiel indulged him.

Quick fingers found Dean's coat, the buttons of his shirt and pushed them back away from his young lover, a quick jerk undid his button fly and as he kissed Dean he undressed him until he stood there naked in the rain. His skin was scarred and rapidly cooling in the rain, but Dean didn't seem to care.

"Completely naked?" Dean asked.

"I want to see." Castiel answered calmly and returned to kissing his now kiss swollen lips, licking them with his tongue, biting him with his teeth.

Castiel pressed Dean against the wall, lifting his quickly chilling skin as his fingers, slick with Vaseline and rain pressed against him, "standing up?" Dean asked against his mouth, pressing his cheek against his as he rubbed his face up to take Castiel's ear lobe into his mouth, between his teeth, biting down every time that Castiel thrust his fingers.

"Wall as leverage," Castiel told him and then started to suck on Dean's neck, hard enough that he knew he'd leave a mark. Sometimes Dean complained but sometimes, like now, he wanted more, his thigh around Castiel's hip, his entire body pressing down to the fingers that opened him, his nakedness protected from the passers-by by the folds of Castiel's duster.

Dean grabbed the front of Castiel's shirt pulling it up out of his trousers and resting his cool hands on the warm well of the small of Castiel's back. "Am I the only one to get naked?" Dean asked, his nails scratching the hot skin, down into the crease of his ass where the sweat pooled.

"It's raining," Castiel told him and then arranging Dean's other thigh about his other hip, so that he supported both of their weights, he undid his fly and used more of the Vaseline to slick himself and pressed inside. Dean was hot and tight and chill and cool and fire and ice and Castiel pushed in as far as he could.

"Ah," Dean gasped.

"Am I hurting you?" Castiel asked as he waited until Dean adjusted, he had stretched him thoroughly, it shouldn't hurt him. Dean didn't feel tense.

"The wall." Dean was using the wall against his shoulders as leverage so Castiel adjusted his grip unto the perfect curve of Dean's ass and began to thrust.

Dean's skin was chill and he was so hot inside that Castiel thought he might go mad, the slight pain of Dean's shoulders grazing the wall was causing him to gasp and rock, bringing him closer to the edge, to quiet him Castiel returned to kissing him.

Castiel could get drunk on Dean's kisses and the way he rocked his hips up to meet his thrusts, trying to push him further and further as he gasped and grunted into Castiel's mouth.

It didn't take long, Dean came from the friction of his cock against the soft fabric of Castiel's shirt and the sight and muffled sound was enough to bring Castiel just after.

After he caught his breath, his arms around Castiel's back under his coat, his face pressed against the curve of Castiel's neck, he slowly unfolded himself, slipping from Castiel's softening cock and quickly dressed himself. "Next time," he said and kissed Castiel again, savouring the kiss as he used a cloth handkerchief from his trouser pocket to clean the stain on Castiel's buttondown. "We throw Sam out of the motel."


End file.
